My Angel, My Dearest
by Artemis1
Summary: Mamoru starts to have recurring dreams about a girl with long blonde hair...


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters/Sailor Moon  
  
My Angel, My Dearest  
by Artemis  
  
-------  
*note* This is just some weird fic i'm writing in the middle of  
the night.... e-mail me at moon_cat_9@hotmail.com if you like it ^^   
It's only meant to be a one part story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru felt like his head was spinning in the room. He had just  
woken up from a weird dream. A dream about a girl... A girl with  
golden hair like the sun, clear blue eyes like the sky and small  
pink lips like a cherry blossom. He sat up and realised he was sweating  
a lot and his sheets had stuck to him. His usually neat and glossy  
hair was like a mop on his head. Mamoru shook his head clear of any  
thoughts he had and decided to have a shower. But the thoughts didn't  
leave his mind. They stayed, engraved into his complicated and intelligent  
mind. It bothered him. She was beautiful, radient, but at the same time,  
she looked sad. She was looking straight at him and shouting. Shouting  
a name? His name? Mamoru washed his face and ignored his thoughts.  
  
When he got to university, he met up with his best friend Motoki. They  
went to class together, and Mamoru fell asleep during a lecture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Awake in a cloudy place, Mamoru ran around trying to find any walls or  
doors. There were none. He pinched himself, but it hurt. He shouted  
for help. Where was he?  
Then, a glow of light....   
a pure light...   
an angel?  
  
In front of him was that girl again. Beautiful, smiling and full of  
joy. She filled his heart with song and laughter. He smiled.   
Wings fluttered around her shoulders as her golden hair flowed  
free. Then suddenly, she had a sword in her hand. A silver sword.  
She smiled sadly at him, then took the sword to plunge it in her  
breast.  
Mamoru ran....  
grabbed the sword....  
and she was gone...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru woke up with a jolt. He stumbled off his chair and Motoki  
laughed at him. The lecturer frowned, but continued. Back to the  
comforting society around him. Mamoru sighed and wiped the sweat off  
his forehead and sat properly in his chair. He opened up his note  
book and concentrated.  
  
What was going on? What was wrong with him? A new kind of disease?  
No, the joy he felt during those dreams couldn't be a disease. If  
it was, he didn't want a cure. But where was she? Who was she? The  
girl with golden hair, the blue eyes and her radient smile. How he  
wanted to embrace it in his heart. He was dazed and couldn't think  
for the whole day. Motoki took him to a cafe to relax. The cafe  
that Unazuki worked at. She'd treat them to free drinks.  
  
The drink calmed him down. Pumping through his veins. He could feel  
his tension disappear. Then, he felt faint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness. Everywhere. He couldn't even see himself. Again, this  
feeling. Where was he?  
Lost.........  
lost.......  
lost....?  
  
But she appeared again, in front of him. Giggling, smiling  
and laughing. She teased him with her anonymity. He was  
puzzled, but amused. She held out her fair skinned hand, her  
slender fingers extending out to touch his face. He wanted to  
take her hand, but feared she might disappear again. Her fingers  
stayed in front of his face, lingering and hesitant. She snatched  
her hand back, clutching her chest. Tears fell from her cheeks. She   
curled up in front of him, her knees bent to her chest. Her wings  
wrapped around her body and she glowed. Mamoru reached out to touch  
her and she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malnutrition. Doctor's orders. Eat, sleep and rest. Motoki came to  
look after him. He brought a friend to cheer up Mamoru. As he lay  
in bed, he heard a twinkling laughter. Familiar, like the girl.  
Motoki walked in, with a tray of food. Laden with juicy fruit  
and warm soup. The smell beckoned him to sit up and as he did,  
he also smelled the lingering perfume of her. Was she there? Not  
another dream? In his apartment? With the tray on his lap, he  
couldn't move. Motoki walked out and he heard Motoki talking.  
Who was there?  
  
As he drank the warm soup, he could feel it running through his  
body. He felt much better. He looked up from his soup and saw  
a pair of clear blue eyes peeping from the door and slender fingers  
gripping the side. They shuffled  
away behind the door and left a trail of golden hair, flowing  
past the small gap.  
  
Golden hair...  
blue eyes....  
slender fingers....  
  
Motoki walked in, the girl following closely behind. Cheerful smile  
and bubbly personality. She laughed, giggled and chattered to him,  
making the whole room seem brighter and happier. Mamoru enjoyed  
listening to her soft voice and twinkling laughter. Her eyes  
lighting up as she laughed. She looked puzzled suddenly, her small  
pink lips curled into a frown. Sick? Motoki answered, yes. Why?  
Mamoru smiled. No medical explanation. He was sick. Sick because  
he couldn't meet his angel. But now he had.  
  
As he takes her hand, she smiles.  
"You forgive me?" she asks.  
"Of course." he nods.  
"For what I did?"  
"Of course."  
"Why are you so good to me?"  
"Because you are my angel, my dearest."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*note* That's got to be one of the weirdest, yet satisfying fan fic I've  
written in a while.... it's all sort of broken sentences, which I love  
doing =) It just popped into my head and kept flowing. I hope you  
enjoyed reading it.  
  
~ Artemis ~ 


End file.
